The only one
by Ace-of-Dragon-Hearts
Summary: A rigerous fight for self, life, and least favorite is humanity.


The moons dark and bright like blood in the glistering sun. Getting darker and darker by the demons to monsters coming out from everywhere. The portal stays open till a new moon to seal the demons. Very few warriors to fight them off from many numbers of armies they have to send to this world we call earth. Before our war comes, we fight off the ones let loose causing trouble. We kill the one that is no longer humane to this world and must die for even if they are family. Battle after battle to be leading to our love to have ourselves skip through time to live on. With this running through my mind after each battle I face through deception of poison to my heart. For short of my name is Rasch. I will never die to the weak demons of heaven and hell that they had caused for me and everyone else. Leaving his self confident in mind, he continues again fighting without his partners to the demons getting so close to him.

Rasch continues on fighting his enemies and torturing them to death after death. With blood spill spreading to the air and floats down slowly as he passes by them. Standing still to give off a smirk to them as he finally decides to draw his sword from his side.

His sword shining bloody red in the beautiful moonlight of the night of coldness running through his veins. Its craftsmanship is like no other with it being brought down for the final blow of demons. His eyes dark red, for that he is one of them to begin with as the king of darkness but never ruler. Hyped with such rage, he heads in the crowd of them with their bodies exploding after quick multiple hits.

Rasch fighting without no consent of happiness, then suddenly crosses path the one he calls his sister. : How you doing sis? So you finally showed up to help aye!

Sis: would you stop calling me that, love? You know what I would do for that even if you cannot even call me Acloy.

Rasch fighting back to back with Acloy against many demons at a time. Since the sight of her finally came. He could not stay away from her and the same with her as well. : You're still late in any matters like this.

Acloy fighting diligently with Rasch saying: You still just cannot wait for me can you Rasch. The others and me got stuck with some big ones to fight a while ago.

Rasch: Still lucky as always, as I can see with you huh. All I had to fight was a lot of these weak basterds here. They do not learn and they just coming without any thots of actions.

Fighting on and on with the both of them like a beautiful grace of dancing in the forest. They sing a tune along with each other to be filling each other's heart of lust and love to their marriage of happiness. Spinning in circles while holding onto each other to be finally with a kiss to the lips as they slice every enemy that comes near them. Kissing more and longer as they fight along side. The kisses get more intense with each other as their thirst for blood increase with pleasure and apatite. In an accident by her, she rubs on something grate for him and it does for him to her as he repays the favor. In joying what she did, she stills continue on with her tongue sliding around into his mouth to then be bringing his into hers. Sick and tired of this fighting without enough peace for themselves.

Rasch leaves her behind to fight alone as he chases after his thrown sword at the monsters. Clawing through every last fucking one of them for his most prized sword of death like a scythe to a Reaper. : Come on little sis. Can't you keep up?

Acloy filled with raged by the words of him: SURPISE, HUN!

Both them went falling down into a hole in the ground with only exit being sealed off by mindless demons. Making it hard to leave by so many layers of them and Acloy with a smile on her face for some reason.

Rasch: What's with that remarkable yet annoying smiles of yours Acloy?

Acloy smiling what s to she was thinking without him knowing what it was: Oh nothing at Hun. Just thinking for our future since we are all alone here and with you. (Ponder her eyes on him as she begins to striptease on him.)

Rasch getting irritated of what she was doing to him: Ok, if want it to go more, sweaty, then ok. (Grabs hold of her to help strip her more and to stop the teasing. Starting to create pleasure for her in many different ways.)

Acloy: Please don't stop our love for each other. NEVER!


End file.
